This invention relates to a method and apparatus for inspecting vehicles, parts, or accessories thereof.
In order to secure safety of motor cars and to prevent environmental harm resulting from exhaust gas thereof, inspections and adjustments at certain periods and mileages are legally required of automotive vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,452 discloses a computer-equipped inspection and examination apparatus for motor cars. In this apparatus, the measured results of inspection items, such as wheel alignment, engine characteristics, and exhaust gas, are compared to respective reference values therefor to determine whether the results are acceptable or not.
The required reference values usually depend on age and/or mileage of the motor car, so that the reference values should be set dependent on the age and/or mileage of the motor car to achieve the reliable judgement as to the measured result of each inspection item.